


D'eux

by WaltzofWords



Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: Deux, F/M, M/M, Multi, Slightly More Realistic OSR-verse, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzofWords/pseuds/WaltzofWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Aikka knows Honor is subjective. (He has done more than enough dishonorable things in the name of duty.) Eva Wei knows brilliance is relative. (She is the best star-racer pilot on Earth.) Avatar Jordan knows more than he ever thought he would. (He is the all-powerful Avatar.) This is what they don't know, how they learn it, and how they change as a result. Or: The Creators fail to realize that the new Avatar is not above favoritism--although even a prophet wouldn't have foreseen what one relatively minor act would bring about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D'eux

## Prologue

### Irony Escapes Him Not

 _It was ironic,_ he mused, _that those acclaimed “Saviors of Earth,” accorded medal after medal, honor after honor, and post after post, had only been in the right place at the right time. Those who had truly saved Earth had only been disrespected and sworn to secrecy. Almost any other planet in the galaxy would have accorded the team a hero’s welcome._

 _Though, perhaps the girl who bypassed the greatest power in the galaxy to check in on_ her darling prince _preferred the anonymity. What little anonymity she had left, anyways,_ he thought drily. Eva had been putting her piloting skills to good use though—more than a year and a half had passed since she proved herself the best racer the galaxy over, she was Earth’s Star-Racing Champion. (Jordan wasn’t surprised, professional Star-Racing was child’s play compared to the “ _Great_ Race of Oban.” None of the other competitors were actively trying to maim or kill you; and really, even if they were, they were only human.) She was starting to compete more often with visiting aliens, but even that gave her a limited pool of opponents.  
Technically he wasn’t supposed to show any favoritism, but when had he particularly cared for rules and regulations? Especially when they concerned his interactions with Molly. He hadn’t taken to his lessons prodigiously, but the Avatar knew he could manage a little gift for his partner.


End file.
